


Mystic Messenger is Love, Mystic Messenger is Life

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, im really proud of these so, prompts, thats why im posting them here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 14,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: drabbles written with prompts for the mysmes characters. im proud of these, so that's the only reason i'm posting them here as well.





	1. Princess

**Author's Note:**

> originally i only post these on tumblr when i write them, but i figured i'd post them here too. i have this ao3 account and i don't necessarily use it too much. there's quite a few prompts that i've written, so i'll be working on posting them here throughout today. it'll basically be one giant update at one time. like i said, i am [on tumblr here](http://mellysmelly-mm.tumblr.com/)

Prompt: Making eye contact for the first time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She was nothing link what he had seen before. She had flowing red hair, with piercing green eyes that could see into your soul. She was absolutely gorgeous in his eyes.

He had flowing silver hair and sparkling red eyes. She’s never met anybody like him, and she doubts she ever will again. He’s what people would say the definition of perfect would look like.

They were supposed to be acting together in a new production about a modern ‘falling in love at first sight’ couple. Everyone around them could see the chemistry and when they clapped, they broke eye contact.

“Hello, I’m Y/N. It’s a pleasure to be working with you.” She held out her hand expectingly. She gave her best smile while fighting to hold back her blush.

“I’m Zen, the pleasure is all mine, Princess.” He took her hand and held it up to his lips, kissing it gently. She captured his heart in a way he’s never felt before and he definitely looks forward to learning more about her.


	2. Finally

Prompt: Taking a trip in a rocket ship through space.   
~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was finally happening. Their wedding at the space station had finally become a reality. Okay so it was always a dream, but they finally found a way to make it a reality.

Reality being a cardboard cutout of a rocket ship made for taking pictures in. Cut out stars and planets were hung from the ceiling. It was far from being the space station they wanted but it was perfect for them.

Her long brown hair was braided and wrapped into a bun courtesy of Jaehee. She also added flowers and a small star barrette as well. Y/N’s dress was floor length, covered in lace. The back was lace with buttons going halfway down.

Saeyoung was at the altar waiting for everything to begin. He couldn’t stop fidgeting and thinking that the worse had happened. Saeran was his brothers best man, but he could smack him right now. He was being restless and annoying.

As soon as the music started, Saeyoung stood still and faced the double doors at the end of the aisle. The first person out of the door was Jumin, carrying Elizabeth the 3rd in his arms. Jumin insisted she be part of the ceremony and Saeyoung had no intentions to deny that.

Jaehee came next, with Yoosung holding her arm and escorting her down the aisle. Jaehee took her place across from Saeran as Y/N’s maid of honor and she couldn’t help but smile. Yoosung took his place in the front row and stayed standing.

The music changed and everyone also stood, they faced the double doors and watched as Y/N walked with Zen holding onto you. He had become your closest thing to a brother and you would never let that go. As soon as you reached your spot at the altar, Zen placed a chaste kiss to your hand before placing it into Saeyoung’s.

Saeyoung kissed your hand gently and smiled wide at you. This was the happiest day of his life and he couldn’t wait to spend many more with you by his side and his family that he found with the RFA.


	3. Caramel

Prompt 4: Coffee and Tea - Write something about drinking coffee or tea that makes you happy.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
This was your first date with Jaehee since you had gotten together. Your blonde hair was pushed back with a blue headband so that your bangs weren’t in your face. Your blue eyes were clear as day with a tint of gray. You couldn’t stop the smile that was forming on your face.

Jaehee was running around frantic trying to make sure she was dressed properly. Ever since she left Jumin’s company, her hair had grown a little longer. It was just below her shoulders now, and it was curling. She did say she might know what her feelings were when her hair reached her back, but she had a pretty good grip on them right now.

You met her at the corner café around the corner from her house. She looked amazing and you had to tear yourself away from staring so she couldn’t see you blush. She was wearing a pale blue dress that came down to her knees, which her hair in a pony tail with a yellow flower barrette holding her bangs. She was beyond gorgeous.

Jaehee held her breath when she saw you. You were wearing a black halter dress and it made her see all the curves in your body. She could just imagine wrapping her arms around your waist and pulling you close, kissing you until you were breathless.

“Jaehee! You look stunning. God I feel underdressed here. Are you ready to order drinks and take a seat?” You held out your hand towards her and smiled. You really came to enjoy her company, and those feelings turned out to be something different. Jaehee agreed to date you because she felt similar attraction, even if she didn’t know what her exact feelings were yet, not that you knew of at least.

“MC, you look breathtakingly beautiful. Do not ever doubt your beauty please. I am very excited to be here, let’s take a seat.” Jaehee placed her hand in yours and intertwined your fingers together. She was more excited for this than she had ever been before. Even more so than graduating college, taking a great job, as well as quitting that job to accomplish her dreams. She was ready to confess her feelings at this moment, but she thought that doing it in private would be better as once she did it, she would kiss you right then and there for the first time.

You both ordered caramel lattes and sat in a corner of the café so that you would have some semblance of privacy. You talked about everything and anything. What kind of people Jaehee’s family was like, and how she grew up. What your family was like, what your hobbies were, and what you enjoyed about being in the RFA.

You two stayed at the café for what seemed like forever, in reality it was approximately three hours. It was getting dark and you still wanted to take her around the park to enjoy the city lights. Jaehee never had much time for fun, and this was your chance to show her exactly how much she’s missed.

Seeing you under the moonlight has to be Jaehee’s favorite view. Your eyes shined brightly, and there was a small dusting of pink across your cheeks as you laughed at her silly joke about Zen becoming a beast under the full moon. She pulled you under a tree and held you close to her. She could feel your heartbeat quicken and she hoped that you could feel hers too.

“MC, I know I told you I would figure out my feelings when my hair reached my back, but I need to tell you now since I can’t wait any longer. I love you, and I want to be with you every second of the day. I want us to be more than this, I want you to look at me and only me.” Jaehee caressed your cheeks with her hands and looked into your eyes. All she could see was your smile and you lean into her touch.

“Jaehee, I love you, and I will always look at you. Now kiss me already please.” That’s exactly what she did. She kissed you with everything she had, her lips moving in time with yours. You tasted like caramel and it will always be her favorite taste from now on. If she picked things that had to do with caramel for her café items, nobody but you and her were the wiser.


	4. Attention

Prompt 20: Craving - Write about craving something.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You were used to spending time alone while Jumin was working. It was rare that he didn’t have work, especially since it meant that he could come home early and spend time with you. Though tonight, he wasn’t paying you any attention, and it was pissing you off.

“Jumin, play with me.” You leaned against him and nuzzled your face against his neck. He was playing with Elizabeth who meowed at him. He had stopped for a moment before continuing what he was doing. You pouted and nuzzled against him again.

“Not now MC, Elizabeth seems to be neglected because I haven’t been home lately.” He pat your heard and turned all his attention back to Elizabeth who meowed happily. You stood up and walked off towards the bathroom to take a bath. That always helped calm you down when you were mad.

You haven’t seen him in a week. He was always busy with work and meeting with his father to discuss new projects for the company. You haven’t had any attention from him in awhile besides a quick kiss goodbye before he left in the mornings and came home late at night after you were already asleep. You just wanted to spend time with him, even if it’s just to cuddle up to him while he worked.

Once you were done with your bath, you dressed in your fluffy purple pajamas and curled up in the arm chair in the corner with a book. He was still playing with Elizabeth and still not noticing anything you did. You craved being close to him but there was nothing to accomplish by complaining about it.

Jumin watched you from the corner of his eye. He knew what you wanted, but he wanted to play a little game to see how much longer you could hold out. Though instead of you breaking, he was. He missed having you in his arms, and he wasn’t sure if he could play his own game any longer. You were ignoring him and he definitely didn’t like it.

Jumin stood up and crossed the room to you and picked you up bridal style. If you wouldn’t go crazy, then he’d be the one to break first. He needed you in his arms for awhile, and he would be able to rest too.

“Jumin? I was reading. What’s going on?” You wrapped your arms around his neck so you wouldn’t be dropped. You were going insane before but now you were just confused. You didn’t think he would react like this when he was ignoring you first.

“You were ignoring me, so now I’m taking you to bed so we can lay down and cuddle for a while to relax.” Jumin kissed your forehead and laid you down on the bed. He slipped off his tie and laid next to you, pulling you close to him. You laid together and chatted about anything and everything for the next few hours until you both fell asleep.


	5. You

Prompt: Stars – Write something about what the stars mean to you.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
He said he had something to show you. He blindfolded you and took your hand. You could hear him giggling, and it made you unconsciously smile. You were curious about where he was taking you, but you could tell it was towards the one extra room that you had in the shared house. You two had played enough hide and seek to know the house inside and out.

“Babe, where are we going?” He pulled you along quickly, and you had no choice but to follow because he had a vice grip on your hand. You were getting impatient, and you didn’t like not having your sight. It was unnerving to not know what was going to happen next.

“Shh, you’ll see MC! You’ll love it I promise.” Saeyoung couldn’t wait to show you what he had done. He created a projector that hung from the ceiling. It would show the moon, and the stars in the sky no matter what time of day it was. The stars were important to her, and she was important to him. He couldn’t wait to show her, and he knew he was acting like a kid in a candy store. 

You knew when you reached the desired destination because you heard a door open and then close again behind you. He let go of your hand, and in return placed a small plastic square in the palm of your hand. You could feel his fingers working on the knot of the blindfold, and when it fell off, all you saw was darkness. You looked around and tried to adjust your eyes to the darkness.

“Press the button, MC! Press the button!” Saeyoung jumped up and down, he was so excited. You could see his golden eyes gleam in the darkness and it made her smile. When Saeyoung acted like this, he did something that he was proud of, and you were always the first one to know what it was. 

You pressed the button, and the first thing you noticed was the moon shining, illuminating light into the once dark room. The next thing you noticed was the stars surrounding you. You turned around slowly and the next thing you realized, you were wiping tears away with the sleeves of her shirt.

There was a time, months ago, that you told Saeyoung that you loved to look at the stars. They made you feel closer to the grandparents that passed away just a few years ago. For him to do this, it made you speechless. The only thing you could do was hold him close and cry into his chest. 

“Babe, shh, it’s okay. I know that the stars mean to you, and I wanted to see you smile. I love you, and I always will. It will always be you who is closest to my heart. These stars represent the endless love that I have for you, and I hope you will always be with me.” He could feel you nod quickly. He pulled you closer and kissed the top of your head. The savior of his life is you, and it will always be you.


	6. Opposites Attract

Prompt 31: Magnetic – Write about attraction to something or someone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The emotion he showed on stage was nothing like he was in person. On stage, he was the amazing actor Zen. He had a huge fan base, and it wasn’t something you wanted to get into. You enjoyed admiring him from afar, and that had worked the past couple of years. It worked, up until that night that you got stuck because some jerk tried to hit on you. He came around the corner and saved you like a knight in shining armor.

“Are you okay?” His red eyes shined, and he smiled at you. Zen couldn’t stand seeing an innocent woman being harassed, especially when they were as beautiful as you. Your long red hair stood out to him, and there was nothing saying that it wasn’t natural. You looked up at him with your bright green eyes, and he froze. Your eyes were gorgeous, and he swore he could stare into them forever.

Zen kept looking at you, and you never looked away. You were the one that watched from afar, the spectator. You weren’t the person who could be the start of the show. On top of all of that, he wasn’t your type. Your type was the quiet ones who enjoyed reading books together or just staring at the stars without speaking. Not this flamboyant type who only talked about how great his looks were when he was off the stage.

Though here you were, basking in his light, and you couldn’t get enough. Your mother always told you that opposites attract, and she was right. You were drawn to him, and now that you’ve met him, you couldn’t get away. The next thing you did was gutsy, but if you didn’t do it now, you may never.

“Yes, thank you Hyun. I’m looking forward to your next performance.” You kissed him on the cheek before walking out of the building quickly. You made it to the end of the block before you sat down and hid your face in your hands. You couldn’t even imagine doing that in your dreams, and yet, you did.

Zen stood there stunned, and placed his hand over his cheek where you kissed him. He could feel his heart beating faster in his chest, and all he could think about is that he didn’t even know your name. He’d have to try and get Seven to do some digging for him, he wanted to properly meet you and take you out for dinner. If your reactions were a give in, you were just as attracted to him as he was to you.


	7. Soft

Prompt 20: Craving – Write about something that you crave.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
If there was one word to describe your lips, it would be sweet. They were a drug for him, and he couldn’t ever get enough. Kissing you filled him with a joy that he never knew about because of his career. Ever since he was open about you, his fans did nothing but support your relationship which made Zen happy. If he could kiss you for every moment of his life, he would.

His lips were hungry, they could devour you any moment and yet, you kept going back for more. The best kiss though, was when you were waking up in the morning and he tried to coax you back to sleep for another hour or so. They were slow and gentle, and they made you melt. You wanted nothing more than to drown in his kiss forever.

“Soft.” He said one morning, and at first you were confused. He’s never just said a random word without an explanation, and when he saw the confusion in your face he explained. “Your lips are soft, and I hope I never have to go a day without kissing them. I crave them as much as I crave your eyes being on me.”

“Crave? That’s a strong word, love. Though it’s the exact word I would use when I want more of your drowning kisses. I crave them like I need air, and frankly, I could kiss you forever.” You hid your face in his chest and he laughed. To him, you were the most adorable person ever and in the morning, you were so embarrassed by anything you said or did, and you always tried to hide.

“MC, I love you, and I will never be without you. If you keep speaking words like that, I may not be able to control myself any longer. I am first and foremost, a gentleman, but I am a beast inside.” Zen kissed the top of your head before pulling you closer to him. If you two laid in bed for hours on end just kissing, none would be any wiser. Mornings like this, you wanted nothing more than him, and the quiet of your shared apartment.


	8. Listen

Prompt 14: Alone – Write about being alone, do you enjoy it or do you prefer company?  
~~~~~~~  
He was used to being alone, his whole life he was alone. Sometimes he could still feel the darkness consuming him. This darkness came from being who he was. He was a hacker by trade, it was his job. His name meant nothing to him now. People knew him as Luciel Choi, or 707. Nobody knew the true person he was inside. 

On the outside, he was funny, and he joked around. He tried to make everyone else happy even if he wasn’t. He couldn’t stand to see another person around him suffer. He thought that if he suffered, it would be enough. On the inside though, he was bitter and cold. He wanted to kick and scream and yell that this cheery person isn’t who he really was. He wasn’t this person, he was someone different. He was Saeyoung Choi, the person who abandoned his brother even though he needed him.

“-young. Saeyoung!” You shook him awake. He was kicking around in bed and not staying still. You knew he had nightmares. He couldn’t stop himself from believing that he was alone. He bolted up straight and stared at you, his eyes looked crazed. He had tears running down his face that you quickly wiped away with your thumbs.

“MC? What happened?” Saeyoung’s vision cleared slightly and he could see the worried crease in your brow. The last thing he remembered was walking away from Saeran while he was young, and not turning back. He gripped your hands tightly and intertwined his fingers between yours. You noticed he was calming down slowly, and you kissed his forehead gently.

“Listen, Saeyoung. I am not going anywhere. The life you live now will forever be yours. You will be nobody else. There’s nothing you have to worry about. Just focus on me, and breath. Remember who you are, my dear. Remember me, and Saeran and how much we love you. Listen to my voice, and my breath to keep yourself on track. The things you saw are no longer happening. You are not that person anymore, you are Saeyoung Choi, who is married to the love of his life, and who has everything back in place with your brother. Just listen to me.” You kissed his forehead repeatedly, laying him down slowly with his head on your chest.

“Thank you, MC.” Saeyoung whispered quietly before closing his eyes and listening to your steady heartbeat. He fell back to sleep quickly, and dreamed of the future. He dreamed of children, and being a great husband, father, and brother. He dreamed of the happy memories he made with you, and the happy memories he hopes to make as well.


	9. Interesting

Prompt 11: Taking Chances - Write about the time you took a chance and what the results were  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“If I’m going to help you, what should I call you?” You twirled your long brown hair around your fingers. This man kidnapped you after you lied to him about not seeing the code lock on the door at the apartment. You weren’t scared really, shocked at first, but not scared.

“Unknown.” He was always short with you, leaving you one word answers and ignoring you if you asked personal questions. You didn’t like it one bit and you were tempted to break open his shell. Nobody deserved to be alone and you wouldn’t let him either.

You two spent the next few days together, working on how to infiltrate the RFA now. Since you were a bust, you had to come up with a different plan. You started to notice little things about him. He told you to call him Unknown, yet you still wanted to know more about him.

“MC, why are you staring at me? It’s unnerving.” He snapped at you. You were staring at him far too long and those blue eyes of yours seemed to look into his soul. He was who he was because of the Savior. He was no longer Saeran Choi. He found himself curious of you, what your past was like, what you did to be happy. Why you didn’t kick and scream when he brought you to Magenta.

“You’re interesting. You’re like no man I’ve ever seen before. I wish you would open up a little more. Are you afraid to take chances?” You teased him, something you haven’t done in awhile. You were purposely trying to rile him up to know something, anything about this unknown man.

“You want to know about me? Here’s something to know about me, I’m dangerous. You don’t want to be too friendly with me.” Then you did something he never expected, you hugged him. He tried to push you away but you held tight. He closed his yes and relished in your warmth before whispering, “Saeran. Call me, Saeran.”

You smiled at Saeran, this was a start. Knowing a person’s name was a start and you were determined to show him things he never knew of. Things like happiness, and possibly family. This was taking a chance, and it couldn’t have gone better.


	10. Please

Prompt 21: Phobias - Write about a phobia and how you can overcome it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You were on the subway with Zen on the way home from rehearsal. It was busier than you’ve ever seen it and you were freaking out a little bit. You kept clenching and unclenching your fist, hoping the feeling would pass. Also hoping Zen wouldn’t notice as you never told him about it.

“MC? Are you okay? You look scared.” Zen looked at you with worry. He’s never seen you like this before and he wasn’t sure what was going on. He grabbed your hand and intertwined his fingers with yours hoping to help soothe you.

“Oh um, yeah. I guess I’m just a little scared of all the people. I’m claustrophobic so, it doesn’t help.” As soon as Zen heard you about your phobia, he stood up and pulled you towards the doors of the subway. If he had known this before, he would have told Jumin yes to the driver and the car.

“MC, princess, you need to tell me these things.” Zen held you close to him away from everyone else. When the train stopped at the next station, he pulled you along to a small park. He would never let this happen again.

“Zen I love you, but please shut up and hold me.” He sat on the nearest bench, pulled you into his lap and held you close to him. Your breathing was still a little eratic and he sang to you softly until it was even again. He vowed to never take you on the subway again.


	11. Never

Prompt 15: Left out - Write about a time when you felt left out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was your birthday, you invited everyone from the RFA and then some of the neighbors who lived around you. They all hugged you and wished you a happy birthday, but they were all talking to each other instead of you. It was your birthday and yet, you were being ignored.

Yoosung had late classes tonight so he wasn’t able to be there yet. You sat in the chair in the corner and leaned back against the couch, bringing your knees up to your chest. This so far was the worst birthday ever and you weren’t sure what could make it better.

He got done classes early tonight so he wanted to surpise you. He walked through the door of your shared apartment, everyone greeted him and he politely replied. He looked around for you, he couldn’t see you talking to any of the members or the neighbors. He started to panic.

You had your head between your knees trying to keep quiet, nobody needed to hear you crying about something so stupid. You squeaked when you ended up in someones lap on the floor, and when you looked up you saw Yoosung’s bright purple eyes staring back at you.

“MC? What’s wrong?” He pulled you closer to him and tucked your head under his chin. He didn’t like this sight of you. If someone dared to hurt you, they would be in trouble. You were the love of his life and he couldn’t bear to see you hurt.

“Yoosung, promise me you’ll never leave me alone. Please.” You dug your fingers into his shirt and held him close. You hated today, but now that he was here, it was almost bearable. You would cheer up just for him and only smile for him.


	12. Perfect

Prompt 7: Caught Red Handed - Write about a time you were caught in the act of doing something embarrasing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You and Jumin have been together for a few months now. You were happier than you believed was possible. Though you had a secret, and you’ve come close a couple of times to exposing yourself. Jumin liked to walk in without knocking sometimes, so here you were in your own little office to have some privacy.

Your hobby was scrapbooking, and nothing could give you more pleasure. Well, other than when Jumin acted like a giant teddy bear and you guys cuddled for hours on end. He’s the type of person to only take his picture when necessary and they were always serious faces and poses. The photos you took of him always showed a small smile and him staring at you with loving eyes.

You stood up from your chair and stretched. It was about the time that Jumin came home from work, so you locked up the office and headed towards the livingroom. When you got there, Jumin was already there. Though he was sleeping, and Elizabeth was in his arms curled into a ball. You were a little confused as to why he was home early, but you couldn’t miss this golden opportunity.

He heard your barefeet pad across the marble floors. He knew you were working on something but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He thought the best time to try and figure it out is when you weren’t expecting it. He sat on the couch and Elizabeth had jumped into his arms so he pretended to be asleep. Probably one of the good things about not being someone who snored he supposes.

He heard you walk away for a moment, and the next thing he knew, he saw a bright white flash. He opened his eyes and looked at you, confused. You were standing there in front of him with something that looked like a camera. Elizabeth jumped out of his arms and curled back up on the couch.

You sqeaked as he stood up. You’d been caught taking a picture of him with Elizabeth. The only thing you could think of doing was running back towards your office. He wrapped his arms around your waist quickly and held you in place.

“Will you show me the picture?” His low voice was right next to your ear and it sent shivers down your spine. You clicked the preview button on the camera and the newest picture popped up. He took it from you to get a better look. His eyes were closed, and his head was down. There was a small smile on his face when he noticed Elizabeth had opened her bright blue eyes for a moment for the picture.

“MC, this picture is perfect. Where did you learn to do this?” He looked at you, and waited for an answer. You fidgeted for a moment before taking his hand and leading him to your office where you could show him everything.

He took a look around at all the pictures that hung on the wall, most of them were pictures of the two of you that you took. Some of them were pictures of yourself when Elizabeth wanted to be cuddly. Most of the pictures though, featured Jumin smiling and laughing at silly things you did or said.

He couldn’t imagine something more perfect in his life. His heart swelled in his chest and he hugged you close to him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and hid your burning face the best you can and whispered, “Thank you, for being my inspiration.”

He just tightened his hold on you, and you two spent hours talking about the different pictures. You told him about the time when Elizabeth rubbed against Zen’s leg and it made Zen cry. You showed him pictures of all the members, but none of them could compare to the ones you took of him.


	13. 606

Prompt 10: Seasonal- Write about something you love during your favorite season

Prompt 18: Out of the box- Imagine seeing a box, write about seeing what’s inside.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was the beginning of December and you were excited. Christmas was your favorite time of the year, mainly because it gave you an excuse to bake cookies and listen to Christmas songs all the time. You were busy in the kitchen when you felt arms wrap around your waist effectively holding you in place. You laughed and leaned against the person holding you.

“Sae, I’m trying to bake. If I burn these cookies you’re eating them and you won’t get anymore!” You turned in his hold and kissed his nose gently. Saeyoung stood there confused for a moment before letting you go. You smiled at him, but this one looked just a little bit evil.

“Noo, I can’t eat the burned ones again! I almost died last time. Babe please promise me you won’t do that again. I’ll die.” Saeyoung pleaded with you with his best puppy dog eyes. He knew he could really get you to do anything if he acted like a child but he had a surprise for you. He couldn’t hold still but he really didn’t want to eat burnt cookies again.

“Then get out of my kitchen. I’ll call you in when I’m done.” You tried swatting him with the spatula in his hand when he reached for the bowl of cookie dough. He yelped and ran out of the kitchen screaming something along the lines of “EVIL WOMAN!” You were standing around in your ugliest Christmas sweater and a pair of your shorts dancing to all of the songs on the radio and singing, even if it was a little off key.

While you were busy in the kitchen, Saeyoung was tying up mistletoe everywhere he could think of in the house. All of the door ways, in every room, and even above the bathroom sink. Once he deemed it looked like he wanted to, he left a small note at each one that led to where the next clue was. Each one was different from the last but it would all lead to one major clue that would make everything worth it. He would eat a million burnt cookies just to have you play his game already.

“Saeyoung! I’m finished in the kitchen!” You had a plate of cookies in your hand and walked into the livingroom. You spotted the first mistletoe in the archway leading to the hallway with a note hanging from it. ‘It’s Christmas and I’m in the spirit~! If you find me I’ll give you the biggest kiss ever!’ You laughed at his ridiculous note but you were curious what he had planned and placed the cookies on the table. You followed all of the mistletoe, counting them as well. You were up to 27, and there were still more.

You came to what wound up being number 35 in this game of his. ‘You’ve made it this far, and for that I should congratulate you! Meet me on the balcony for your prize~!’ You stepped into your slippers near the door and took a deep breath. Whatever this was, better have been worth it. Otherwise you’ll purposely hide all the cookies from him. As soon as you opened the door, you found hands over your eyes and a familiar laugh coming from behind you.

“Babe, you’re going to love this, but I didn’t want you to see it just yet. Stay like this and I promise it’ll all be worth it.” Saeyoung kissed your cheek gently and removed his hands. He waved them in front of your face to make sure that your eyes were fully closed before taking a deep breath and moving to stand in front of you. You had been together for close to a year now, and you weren’t anything more than just boyfriend and girlfriend. He was taking the biggest step of his life, and it could either work out in his favor or ruin his life.

“Okay, I’m ready. You can look.” You opened your eyes, and the first thing you saw was Saeyoung on one knee in front of you. Before he could say anything you were tearing up. You were shocked, honestly. After everything that happened with Saeran, you were afraid he would never want to take this step. You took a deep breath before trying to settle down and hear what he had to say.

“MC, I love you now and forever. Will you be my 606?” Saeyoung stared up at you with wide eyes, holding a small velvet box in his hands. You noticed the small silver ring inside the box and nodded. He had just enough time to set the box down on the ground before you tackled him in a hug and cried into his chest. This was probably the best moment of his life, and he couldn’t be happier.


	14. Light

Prompt 32: Turning Point- Write about a time in your life that changed everything, for better or worse.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I’ve decided to get the surgery.” Jihyun was sitting across from you at the kitchen table. It was breakfast, and he was holding the morning paper. His vision was getting worse, and now even his left eye was starting to grow fuzzy. It’s been long enough, or so he believed. It’s been a year since you’ve joined RFA. It’s been a year since you convinced him that he should move on, and make things better for himself. He trusted you, and agreed to try.

Within that year, he fell in love with you, and tried to move on from Rika. He asked you to be with him seriously, and he promised you that he would change. Within that year, he’s done more for himself, than he’s done for anybody else. He’s learned to accept help from people when he needs it. He’s learned to love himself, even while he’s crumbling. He’s also learned that he has someone to lean on when times are rough

“Jihyun, what brought this on?” You reached across the table and took his hand in yours, looking up at him. There’s never been talk of surgery since you met him. There’d been a couple of times that Jumin mentioned it, but you never took it seriously. You loved him no matter what, all of his flaws and all. You wanted to support him in all that he did, and when he mentioned the surgery, you couldn’t help but be happy.

“I realized, MC, that I will always love Rika. Right now though, I love you, and you are my light. I want to be able to see you clearly, and enjoy the time we have together.” Jihyun gripped your hand tightly and brought it up to his lips, kissing your knuckles gently. After all, you are the person who made him who he is today. You taught him to love not only everyone else, but himself as well.

“Jihyun… I’m so happy, I could cry.” You stood up quickly and walked around the table. Jihyun stared up at you with a wide smile and placed his arm around your waist and pulled you into his lap. You wrapped your arms around his neck and closed your eyes.

“You turned my life around. Without you I wouldn’t have become the person that I am today.” He held you tighter to him and kissed your temple. He could hear you trying to sniffle quietly and he laughed. He lifted your face and kissed you gently. If he knew he would get this response, he would have done this a long time ago. He could tell now that this was forever, and he would never ask for more.


	15. Captivated

Prompt 17: At the Park- Write about something significant that happened at a park.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You were sitting under a tree during the early spring. Times like this in the early morning when the streets were clear and there were no people walking around were your favorite time. You enjoyed bringing your sketchbook out with you, and drawing the birds you saw. You drew the flowers and the trees, and sometimes the stray cats that would curl in your lap. Times like these were what you considered perfect, and you wish they would last forever.

There was a small gray kitten sitting in your lap and pawing at your nose. You couldn’t help but laugh, it was adorable. You were tempted to take the little one home with you, nobody deserved to be alone. It was one thing for you to be alone, but for a small helpless kitten, it seemed unacceptable. Then you heard someone sneeze, and across the pathway there was a man jogging in the early morning. You’ve never seen him around, but you knew who he was.

“Damn furballs, can’t they pick another park to be at?” Zen grumbled to himself, while stopping to pull a tissue out of his pocket. He was severely allergic to cats, and he hated them being around. Especially that trust fund kid Jumin, he smelled like cats constantly. It’s not that he actually hated them, but he couldn’t stand them because of his allergy and he figured it’s better to just stay away.

That’s when he spotted you sitting under a tree and playing with one of them. You weren’t paying him any mind, instead you were laughing at the kitten pawing at your nose. Your short brown hair was blowing gently in the wind, and your tan skin seemed to light up in the early morning light. Those golden eyes captivated him, and he couldn’t stop staring. He sneezed again and next thing he knew, those golden eyes were directed at him and the little gray kitten was looking at him also.

Before you could get up and say anything, he ran off. You had to laugh, Zen was no stranger to women, but it seemed like he’d never seen one before. The kitten meowed in front of you and pushing its face against your hand for your attention again. You picked up the kitten and your forgotten sketchbook and went back to your apartment. You couldn’t wait to see Zen again and finally talk to him. If you were going to be his neighbor, he may as well know sooner rather than later.


	16. Eternal

Prompt 18: Out of the Box- Imagine seeing a box, write about seeing what’s inside.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There was a small white box under Jaehee’s pillow that you’ve never seen before. You’ve been dating for the past 6 months, and you were so happy. Seeing this little box confused you, and of course you had to open it. Sitting in the middle of the box was a small ring, it wasn’t anything extravagant but it was important. It looked old, but it was beautiful. The small gem in the middle was a bright green and strangely it reminded you of your own eyes.

“Jaehee, honey, what’s this?” She poked her head around the corner and saw you holding the box in your hands. The ring was her grandmother’s, and it was perfect. This was the time that she wanted to finally propose to you, but this isn’t how she wanted it to happen.

“Oh, well, it’s my grandmother’s engagement ring that my grandfather gave to her. I guess the cats out of the bag now.” She laughed at her pun and plucked the box out of your hand and got down on one knee. “MC, I love you. You taught me that there’s much more to life than working for someone else. You taught me how to love, and you taught me to be stronger. Will you give me one last thing? Your eternal love as my wife.”

You launched yourself at her, and cried into her chest nodding furiously. You leaned away from her for a moment and placed your left hand in front of her. She placed the ring on your finger, and kissed the stone gently before placed a gentle kiss on your lips. She could see herself with you next to her forever, and she could never want for more.


	17. Family

Prompt 28: Pick Me Up- What do you do when you need a pick me up?  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was an exceedingly long night at the office, and all Yoosung wanted to do was go home, and pass out for the next couple of years. He loved being a vet, it gave him courage that he needed to make everything perfect for you. He walked through the front door and toed off his shoes. He could hear you singing in the kitchen which is one of his favorite things to hear from you. Your singing could put him to sleep in the matter of minutes.

You felt his arms wrap around your stomach as you finished frying up some bacon. You didn’t hear him come in, but that’s probably because of the headphones you’re using. You had some good news for him, and you couldn’t wait to tell him what it was. You had been married for close to six months at this point, and a family of his own is all Yoosung talked about.

“Love, I’m almost done. Step back so you don’t get burned please.” You turned your face and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before he stepped away from you. He’d been burned before and he refused to touch the stove again. He sat at the table while you put the rest of dinner together, and next thing he knew you were shaking him awake. “Don’t sleep at the table love. Besides, I have good news for you.”

Yoosung perked up immediately at the mention of good news. Anything that came from you had to be good, and it would make him happy. He pulled out the chair next to his and waited for you to sit down. He could tell you were nervous, but he just took your hand in his and kissed it gently. You seemed to relax immediately and you turned towards him slowly.

“Yoosung Kim, I have good news for you. First things first, you cannot just throw yourself at me after you hear it, and you need to keep your voice down because of the neighbors.” You send a quick glare in his direction, and when you see his shocked nod you smile. “I’m pregnant.”

His jaw dropped quickly when the news reached his ears. He couldn’t believe it, after months of trying, his wish finally came true. He was going to be a father. He was going to have a family of his own. He couldn’t contain it any longer. He pulled you closer to him, hid his face against your shoulder and cried. You carded your fingers through his hair and for the next few hours after that he was cuddled into your side and talking to your stomach.


	18. Understand (Pt. 1)

Prompt 11: Taking Chances- Write about the time you took a chance and what the results were.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You were sitting in your room one night talking on the phone with Yoosung. It was so nice being able to have him as a little brother. You were an only child and you didn’t have anybody you could turn to if you had a problem. You thought maybe talking to Jaehee about this would probably cause issues too, considering what the problem is. You were falling for Jumin, but you were also falling for Zen. Of course Jaehee would have a problem because as she always says, “Scandals are poison for actors.”

“Yoosung, what do I do? I can’t just casually start a conversation like this with one of them and then have to do it again. It’s even less likely that I’ll get them in the same room. Even at the party they refuse to be near each other.” You had your arm over your eyes and your phone was on your bed. Luckily you had working headphones so you could use them instead of holding the phone.

“MC, you’ll have to tell them at some point. If you don’t think it would work out, try dating someone else then. There’s nothing telling you that you have to date those two specific people. Besides, if it was you suggesting the meet up, I can guarantee that they’ll both show up. After all, they care about you.” Yoosung was in the middle of playing his game, but he would give anything up to be able to talk to you. After losing Rika, you’re the sister he never had.

“If I tell Zen I like him, he’ll be so ecstatic, but if I say I like Jumin too, he’s going to just be like, ‘Why that trust fund jerk when you can have just me?’ Jumin would probably just be confused as to why both of them. Jaehee would freak out about Zen not getting involved in a scandal. Yoosung, what do I do?” You were on the verge of tears now, and you still were no closer to figuring out this situation. You were so confused and you wanted to lock yourself in your room for the next year or so until you can figure it out.

“MC, just talk to them okay? They’ll both understand and accept, or they’ll understand but let you down. This in turn will help you get over them. I gotta go, the guild’s calling. Do you want to join? Maybe it’ll help you get your mind off of it.” Yoosung was signing back into LoLoL after being logged out from inactivity. It was nice knowing though that he could play with a friend and it not be awkward.

“Yeah, yeah I’ll join. You’re right though, it could go one of two ways and it’ll work out.” You were grabbing your laptop and logging in. Next time you looked at the clock, it had been four hours since you signed in and you were just getting done battling a major boss with the guild. You told Yoosung goodnight, and you went to bed. More accurately, you laid in bed for the next few hours staring at your ceiling and thinking of nothing but Zen and Jumin.

Zen was practicing for his new role, it was late of course. He could never sleep when he thought of you. Your beautiful red hair and those emerald eyes captivated him, and he could never focus on much else. You were beautiful, and dare he say it, better looking than him. There was something about you that he will never be able to get used to. He wasn’t able to put his finger on this feeling at first, but then he dropped his script.

It was love. He couldn’t believe he was being so dense. He was falling in love with you, and he didn’t even tell you. He picked up his phone and looked at the time. The large white numbers read ‘3:30 AM’ and he put his phone back down. Waking a lady at this time of the day was unacceptable, and you would probably yell at him for being awake anyway. He put his script away and went to bed. Maybe in the morning he would call and tell you his feelings, and maybe you’ll accept. The thought made him giddy and all he did was dream of you.

Jumin sighed and placed the paperwork back down on the desk, rubbing his temple. No matter what he did, he couldn’t focus on anything but you. Working didn’t seem to help, and picking up his phone to look at ‘selfie’ you took with him didn’t help either. Those emerald eyes haunted his dreams, and he couldn’t begin to think what this could mean. He wasn’t good with emotions, rather he would just get rid of them and continue his work.

He stared at the clock above the door, it was reading ‘4 AM’ and he had a meeting first thing in the morning. Assistant Kang stressed how important this meeting was since it was with his father about another small company that his new girlfriend wanted to manage. Jumin sighed and turned off the desk light and made his way through his penthouse to his bedroom. He gave a small smile when he saw Elizabeth sleeping away on his bed. He wasn’t sure how much sleep he would get tonight, but even just a little would help get him through the day.

You woke up in the morning, stretching your arms above your head and wondering when in the hell you fell asleep. You feel groggy and unfocused but you reach for your phone anyway. You have two missed calls, one from Yoosung and one from Luciel. Of course Yoosung would be awake, that boy never seemed to sleep. He had morning classes though and you were sure to get a call again soon. The call from Luciel was a little surprising though because he never called unless there was something important he needed to tell you. You dialed his number back and before the first ring could even go through his smooth voice was coming across the other line.

“Defender of Justice Seven Zero Seven at your service! MC what were you doing awake so late into the night?” He was typing along on his keyboard and kept checking the cctv to make sure you were okay. He could have sworn he saw you crying last night, and he wanted to help in any way that he could. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but if he tried, maybe you would tell him.

“Oh, I was just playing LoLoL with Yoosung. I lost track of time and went to bed late. Though I didn’t sleep very well, I couldn’t get something off of my mind.” You yawned and got up from your bed to go make your morning coffee. Ever since Jaehee taught you how to drip brew, you could never drink the instant stuff again. It just tasted like mud now that you knew better.

“Well, if you ever want to talk, I’m around MC. Don’t shut me out because we aren’t close!” He shook his head and cringed at what he said. He wasn’t close with anyone from the RFA except for V, and even he was away for days at a time. His duties as a hacker were major, but he still felt that RFA was his family, and he wanted nothing more than to see you smile.

“Thanks Seven. I’ll be sure to remember that, and we are close to twit. You just never wanna hang out with me when I invite you for pizza! Come hang out with me soon and I’ll tell you the problem maybe.” You hung up the phone before he could respond and finished making your coffee. Once you were sitting at the table you opened a group text to Zen and Jumin saying you needed to talk to them soon. If you didn’t solve this soon you wouldn’t ever be able to. They both responded that they were free over the weekend and you all made plans to meet at a café near Jumin’s work.

It had been a few hours since you talked to Luciel but next thing you knew he was knocking at your door and telling you to open up. In his hands he had a few bags from his house and when you saw what was inside you couldn’t stop the smile. He brought Honey Buddha Chips and PhD Pepper to share with you. After you ate a whole bag of chips to yourself you finally gave in and told him what’s going on in your mind.

“Well, the best solution to that would to just have a polyamorous relationship MC!” Luciel was hugging you tightly because you started to cry again. Your arms were around his waist with your head on his shoulder but you looked at him in confusion. “A polyamorous relationship MC, it means you can date both of them as long as they know and they agree to it. It also means that they’re dating each other. Not sure how they’ll feel about it, but it won’t hurt to give it a shot.

You closed your eyes for a moment and thought it over. This sounded like the perfect way to solve the issue. You hugged Luciel tightly before letting him go and giving him your best smile. You couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up and next thing you knew, Luciel was laughing with you.

“You’re a genius. Not that I didn’t know that before but you just solved everything for me.” You kissed his cheek and sat back down next to him. You two spent the next few hours watching Disney movies until Yoosung called and told you about the rare armor that’s available. Luciel left and he went back to doing his own work while you spend the next few days giddy about what may happen.

It was Saturday and you were dressed in the new dress Yoosung helped you pick out. It was a pale mint green with lace running down the entire length. You stepped into the café and the first thing you saw was Jumin sitting in the far corner with his phone in his hand. Once he heard the jingle of the door he looked up and met your gaze. He smiled faintly and stood up, making his way over to you.

“MC, you look amazing. I hope you don’t mind where I chose to sit? It has to be something important if you asked Zen to come too. He’s running a little late, the drama queen-I mean king- couldn’t pick out an outfit he said. He should come along soon.” Jumin held out his arm and when he felt you wrap your arm around his, he escorted you to the table he was sitting at.

“I’m not a drama king you trust fund jerk.” Zen walked up behind you and stood in front of the table. He pulled out a chair for you to sit in before he sat next to you. He wasn’t dressed much differently than he usually was. He held out a single pink tulip and placed it on your lap. “You look beautiful, princess.”

“Thank you Jumin, for taking the time out of your busy schedule for me. Zen, thank you as well, I know getting out of practice isn’t easy. I actually have something to tell the both of you, and it’s probably a little shocking.” You looked at the table and tried to hide your blush. This was difficult to say, and no matter how many times you practiced it, it will probably never get easier.

“MC, you can tell us anything.” Zen placed his hand over yours and smiled at you. He was confused sure, but he wanted to understand what was happening. Especially when it involved both him and Jumin, someone he considered his enemy. He saw Jumin nod to agree with his statement, something that wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t come into their life. He saw you take a deep breath before looking up at the both of them.

“This is difficult for me to say, so I’ll say it quickly. I’ve fallen in love with both of you.” You looked at the shock on their faces before they changed to expressions of relief. Looking back down at the table, you could feel your face heating up as well as traveling down your neck before you heard Jumin’s low chuckle.

“MC, that’s what you were worried about? That we didn’t feel the same for you? Yes, I suppose it’s shocking that you love both of us, but I’m willing to try, if it’s for you.” Jumin placed his hand on your cheek and lifted your face up before placing a quick kiss on your forehead. He couldn’t stop the smile forming on his face.

“Ugh, why both of us princess? Wouldn’t you rather have just me? Why is that trust fund jerk included?” Zen took your hand and kissed it gently. He avoided your hand just as it brushed his shoulder. “Princess, I’m joking. I mean I am shocked, but I’ll definitely try for you. You’ve made me a better person, and you’ve shown me that I can be friends with him if I try.

“Good, because I was talking to Luciel about this too. He mentioned polyamory. It’s a relationship between two or more partners who are open and willing. I guess what I’m saying is, I’d like to date both of you, at the same time. It would also mean though that you’re dating each other, but I can tell how you both feel. You just never would accept it.” You squeezed Zen’s hand before leaning into Jumin’s touch again. You felt safe and secure in knowing that they love you. Now for them to accept that they love each other as well.

“For you, anything if it means we can keep you. I never said I didn’t have feelings for Zen. I just never acknowledged them before because feelings were pointless for me.” Jumin stroked his thumb across your cheek and smiled at you again. His smiles were dazzling, and you couldn’t wait to see more. Especially if you were the cause of them.

“Just because this trust fund kid is attractive doesn’t mean I’m attracted to him!” You could see the slight blush on Zen’s cheeks as his gaze trailed over Jumin’s body. You hummed and stood up, both of them looking at you.

“It’s settled then, we’re together and there’s nothing you two can do about it.” You leaned down and kissed Zen’s lips gently. You smiled at him and pulled him up with you. You took Jumin’s hand and pulled him up as well, leaning on your toes to kiss him as well. Being short may just have its advantages. You pulled them along with you to the park where you all spent a few hours talking out the situation. You heard both Jumin and Zen confess to each other their own feelings for each other and that this will work. You couldn’t be happier than you were right this moment.


	19. Understand (Pt. 2)

The Prompt was Taking Chances so there’s not really a prompt for this one, it’s just a fluffy sequel to the first part and I hope you’ll enjoy this one too.  
~~~~~~~~  
It’s been a couple of weeks since you talked over the relationship with Jumin and Zen. Things were going great, and they were finally coming to terms with their feelings for you and for each other. You haven’t had a proper date with both of them and you were getting a little anxious. You’ve had dates with both of them separately, which usually ended with them taking you to your doorstep and giving you gentle kisses. Your phone dinged and you picked it up. It was a chat message from Jumin sent to you and Zen.

JuminH: How would you two like to join me on a short trip to a cherry farm? We would be gone for a couple of days, but it would give us time to spend together.  
ZEN: You won’t bring that furball with you will you? If you do I won’t be able to handle it.  
JuminH: No, Elizabeth the 3rd will not be joining. I have asked Assistant Kang to watch over her.   
MC: Jumin it’s not right to leave Elizabeth with Jaehee…  
ZEN: No it isn’t but I’d rather him leave the furball with Jaehee instead of bringing it.  
JuminH: It’s settled then, Assistant Kang will take care of Elizabeth and we’ll go on a trip. I’ll send the car over in the evening so have everything ready.   
ZEN: Okay, but make sure to pick up MC first. Ladies first afterall.  
MC: Gosh, you two are so lovey dovey. I wonder if you even need me in this relationship! ^^

You place your phone back down on your bed and giggle. You’re so excited to be able to finally spend some time with your boyfriends. You get up quickly and start packing. You pack most of your dresses, considering Jumin believes a lady should change her outfit for dinner. You also grab your most comfortable sweatpants to sleep in. 

“Jumin it’s rare for you to call me. What’s up?” Zen was in the middle of packing his luggage when his phone rang. He glanced quickly at the name on the caller ID before answering it. It was unusual to get a call, especially from Jumin. 

“Zen, I didn’t think you would answer. I was wondering if you’d think it inappropriate of me if I asked MC to share the room with us. Of course there’s nothing involved. I just wish to hold you both close for once.” Jumin closed his eyes and leaned back against his office chair. He was a little worried about asking you. Especially since this would be the first night the three of you have spent together. 

“Well, I don’t see anything wrong with cuddling, but are you sure?” Zen stopped packing and sat on the couch to talk to him. It was a little weird to say it, but this was his boyfriend now. There should never be any awkwardness in a relationship and he would solve it if he could.

“I mean, of course maybe there could be more. I just started dating you and MC, I would never push anything on you two unless you wanted it too.” His voice softened and he could help the small smile crossing his face. He didn’t know that he could have these types of feelings for another person, let alone another man. Though he can’t come to regret his decision now, because he was happy finally. 

“What? D-don’t be so casual about saying that!” Zen could feel his cheeks heating up at the mention of dating. He was being childish but he still couldn’t get used to the fact that he had not only a girlfriend, but a boyfriend as well. He had not just one person to turn to when things were difficult, but two. He couldn’t be happier, even if he didn’t say it out loud. “Ask her, I wouldn’t mind having you two close to me. It would finally feel official.”

“Okay. I will ask her when I pick her up. Goodbye my Zen.” Jumin hung up the phone and placed it in his pocket. He could feel his cheeks heating up at his statement but couldn’t bring himself to regret saying it. Zen dropped his phone on the couch before hiding his face in a pillow and screaming. His face was bright red and he couldn’t stop the goofy smile on his face. 

“Hello Juju!” You were just putting the last pair of sweatpants in your suitcase before your phone rang. You turned on the speakerphone as you darted around the room making sure you had everything. Sure if you forgot something you could just tell Jumin, but he would buy it specific and probably buy one of the most expensive brands. 

“Hello my love, I’m waiting downstairs in the car for you. I’ve sent Driver Kim to help you with your luggage.” Jumin was sitting in the car with a single red tulip in his lap. He looked up and saw you standing in the window waving at him. “Love, if you come down I have something for you.

“Okay! I’ll be down in a few minutes Juju!” You hung up the phone and placed it in your purse before grabbing the suitcase and meeting Driver Kim at your door. As soon as you were down the stairs and outside the building, Jumin stepped out of the car and held out the flower for you. He kissed your forehead and helped you in the car.

“MC, I have something I want to ask. I’ve already talked it over with Zen and he seems to be okay with it. How would you like to share a room with us? We promise there will be nothing more than cuddling.” Jumin took your hand in his and kissed your fingertips gently. There was a sincere smile on his face and you couldn’t help but kiss his cheek.

“I’d love to. I can finally spend some quality with the two men that I’ve fallen deep for.” You leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around your waist. You closed your eyes and the next thing you knew you were at Zen’s place. You rubbed your eyes with one hand and looked around. Zen was just getting in the car and sitting down before you moved over and kissed his cheek gently.

“Hello princess. It seems like you just woke up from a short nap.” He kissed your hair gently before pulling you closer to him. He was so happy that he could finally hold you close to him for longer than an hour. He was happy to spend time with both you and Jumin, that he could barely contain his excitement. He’s never had the time or the money for a vacation and this was going to be his best one yet, he could feel it. 

It seemed to take forever, though it had only been a few hours since you’ve left your apartment. It was getting dark and Jumin’s private jet was just landing at the farm. You stood up slowly with Jumin’s arm around your waist. As soon as you stepped out of the plane, Zen was standing on your other side, arm wrapping around your waist and Jumin’s arm. You stared up at the sky, seeing millions of stars and it took your breath away.

“It’s beautiful.” You whispered more to yourself than anyone. Jumin chuckled and just squeezed you a little tighter. Zen leaned down and kissed your hair and tightened his grip as well.  
“Not as beautiful as you two are.” Jumin turned towards you and Zen with a soft smile on his face. He was elated to be able to finally spend time with the two people he cared for most in this world. He tilted your face up and placed a gentle kiss on your lips. Once he pulled away from you he placed his hand on Zen’s cheek and traced his thumb along Zen’s cheek.

“No kiss for me?” Zen pouted and leaned into Jumin’s touch. You’ve never seen them act like this and you couldn’t stop the smile on your face. You quickly pulled out your phone, double checking that the flash is off. As soon as Jumin’s lips touched Zen’s, you snapped a picture and set it as your home screen.

“MC you’re not off the hook yet. I still need one from you princess.” Zen laughed and tilted your face up before kissing you gently. You placed one hand on his neck and rubbed small circles against it. Your other hand was laced with Jumin’s fingers and he was pressing a small kiss to them.

If you didn’t know the definition of happiness, this was definitely it. Your two boyfriends were finally accepting each other. You knew in this moment that your relationship would work out, and you were happy to see where it was going from here.


	20. Here

Prompt 21: Phobia- Write about a phobia and how you can overcome it.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
“MC? Are you home?” Saeran walked through the door, and albeit he was a little early, you were always there to greet him. It had been storming, and his boss let him leave early. He finished all of the work already and he was eager to get home and spend some quality time with you. Just then, there was a bolt of lightning and he heard you scream.

He ran towards the bedroom and saw you curled up in the far corner away from any windows with the blanket around you. He closed the door and stepped towards you slowly. He hasn’t seen you like this before and he wasn’t sure what to do. He bent down in front of you and placed his hand on your cheek, turning your face towards his.

“S-Saeran. I-I’m sorry that you have to see me like this.” Another flash of lightning and you backed away from his touch, curling in on yourself more. You never told him about your astraphobia because it never seemed relevant. There haven’t been many storms lately and if there was, it was just the rain. The rain you could handle, it was the thunder and lightning you couldn’t deal with.

“MC, what’s going on?” He sat next to you and pulled you into his lap. You hid your face in his chest and wrapped the blanket tighter around you. He rubbed your back gently and held you close to him. He wasn’t sure what was happening, all he knew was that you were scared and he wanted to help.

“I-I have this phobia of storms. It’s never been this bad before. It’s mostly the thunder and lightning I’m afraid of.” Your voice sounded so small and you felt helpless. You could feel tears welling up in your eyes and you started sobbing uncontrollably. You closed your eyes tightly and tried to tune out the sound of the thunder.

“Sh, baby, it’s okay. I’m not going anywhere. I’m here for you, just like you were there for me.” Saeran pulled you closer and tightened his hold on you. Out of nowhere he started humming quietly to you. You couldn’t place the name of the song, but it helped you relax. Having him close to you, and hearing his voice was helping. You’ve never had someone to help you through this, so it was a little unnerving, but not unwelcome.

Saeran felt your body start to relax, but he refused to let you go. He kissed your forehead and kept humming quietly. He supposed he remembered a little from his days as a child. Before that woman became the drunkard and money hungry whore she was in the end. Saeran vowed that he would never leave you alone again. Not when there was a storm on the way, you were the person who saved him from the darkness and he’d never be able to repay you, so this was the closest thing he could think of.


	21. Soon

Prompt 23: Long Distance- Write about a couple that is separated by distance  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“So you really won’t be able to make it home?” You were so depressed lately. Saeyoung had to go out of town for work, and even though it’s rare you just can’t get used to it. You were always right next to him, and he was always there. You were never separated for more than maybe five minutes. Who knows what kind of trouble he could get into without you there? You gave a small smile even though he couldn’t see you.

“MC, I’m so sorry. You know I would rather be there with you. I would give anything to be right there next to you to kiss you. I would give anything to just see your face.” He closed his eyes and leaned back into the chair he was sitting in. He hated leaving for work, but it was necessary. It was the only way that he could keep himself working. Making toys at home was well and good, but he still had special clients that wouldn’t travel to where he was.

“I know, Sae. I know, it’s just it’s the holidays. Couldn’t you tell them you could go after?” You were almost in tears. You haven’t spent holidays alone since you and Saeyoung got together and it was so weird not having him around. Even Saeran had plans with Yoosung, and he wouldn’t be home either. You were all alone in the bunker, and depressed.

“MC, babe, I love you. Please, I’ll be home soon. Just hang in there.” Saeyoung was already heading out the door when he hung up the phone and made a quick call to the customer that he’d be back the next day to finish the final touches. Right now there was someone who needed more attention, someone he would die for.

You looked at your phone with the red screen blinking ‘call ended’. You couldn’t believe he hung up the phone, let alone let you say that you loved him too. You walked into your empty bedroom and grabbed one of Saeyoung’s hoodies to sleep in. At least it smelled like him, which gave you great comfort. You laid on his side of the bed and curled into a ball. The tears were streaming freely now and you couldn’t stop them.

He drove as quickly as possible without being caught. He was so stressed out to get home quickly. He couldn’t just leave you there, not alone. Not the love of his life. He would be home soon, and never again would he go without you. There’s no possible way he could. As soon as he got home, he turned the car off and ran in the house. He could hear you sobbing in your shared bedroom and his heart shattered. It was his fault you were like this right now, and he promised you this wouldn’t happen.

“MC, babe, I’m here.” He crawled into bed next to you and pulled you closer to him. Making you turn over during the process so he could kiss you gently. He wiped away your tears before kissing you again, and kissing every inch of your face.

“Sae? What are you doing home?” You placed your hands on his face and held him in place, searching for the answer. You were so confused, he was just with a customer an hour ago and now he was home. Kissing you and trying to make you smile.

“I love you, no matter what. I don’t care if I lose this sale. I can’t lose you, and I can’t stand to have you alone.” He pulled you closer to him and rested his chin on the top of your head. He would never let this happen again, not if he could help it. Seeing you like this was terrible, and he didn’t like it one bit.

“God, Sae I love you.” You buried your face in his chest and wrapped your arms around his waist holding him in place. You sent a silent prayer to all the gods and thanked them for sending him home. You thanked them for allowing you to be happy. You also thanked them for allowing you to meet an angel, even if he didn’t think so. You loved him, and he loved you.


	22. Treasure

Prompt 27: Unsent Letter- Write about a letter that you never sent.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“To my true love:

I suppose saying “true love” isn’t necessarily the only true thing. You’re my first love, besides Elizabeth the 3rd. I don’t really know what to say here as I tend to speak about my thoughts. I figured this would be a different change, though I don’t know if I’d ever give this to you. I suppose this just helps me think about things about us.

You’re beautiful, and there’s no other way to say it. Well I suppose there is, but I could go on forever about you. Majestic, perfect, exquisite, and mine are just a few of those I can add. You were the person who helped me untangle the threads in my mind. I realized after I physically met you that I needed more than just Elizabeth.

I love her, but she isn’t human. She will never be able to understand the words I speak or the words I write. You however, understand the deepest part of my heart and you have pulled me into a world of emotions that are confusing. I’m gathering them one at a time and understanding them slowly as you pull me back together.

I was never a whole person before at least I didn’t know I wasn’t. It wasn’t until you pointed out the anger I felt for my father when he tried to arrange that marriage. I didn’t know what these emotions were before, but now that I know them, I know that I can control them without completely suppressing them.

I have to thank you, I suppose. For bringing me the utmost happiness, and loving me for me and not for the man I am in society. All I need to know is that you trust me, to be the man you need. Trust me to be the person who’s closest to your heart, and the only one in your sight. Trust me to support you and take care of you.

Just trust me, my love. That’s all that I ask of you. I will forever provide for you, and you will want for nothing. Trust me to bring you the happiness that you deserve. I hope that I can make you happy, and I hope that you will forever stay by my side. If I didn’t have you, I don’t know how I’d ever get by. I love you, and I will forever treasure you. “

Jumin sealed the letter and placed it inside his desk with the many others. He would never send these, not when he could speak out loud. Maybe one day he will show you these, when he wasn’t so possessive of you. Well, as though that would ever happen. You were his life, and he needed you near. He was happy knowing that you were waiting at home for him. He will never give up his chance to see you, but maybe one day, he might just show you this side of him. The side he hoped you could’ve seen if you had met in a different setting without his father looming over him.

One day, he’ll tell you everything he’s thinking and you’ll either accept him, or he’ll go back to the man he was. Though thinking about you now, you would never leave him. You always told him how much you loved him, and how much you would never leave, not when he was all you wanted. He stretched his arms straight above his head before looking at the photo you took of the two of you strolling in the rose garden. He smiled, showing you these letters may happen sooner rather than later, and he couldn’t wait.


	23. Angel

Prompt 16: In the Clouds- Go cloud watching for a day and write about what you imagine in the clouds.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Do you think she’s happy?” Yoosung decided to take you on a picnic. You haven’t been on a date in months since he was finishing up his college education. He was so close to becoming a vet when everything happened with Rika. She was sent to a mental rehabilitation resort that traveled a lot. He was furious at first when Zen mentioned it, but he was right. Nobody would know where she was, nobody could take her away. “Do you think V’s watching over us too?”

“I’m sure she’s happy wherever she is. She’ll come back one day as herself. Just trust in that okay? I’m sure V’s watching over us and smiling the whole way too.” You leaned against him and laid your head on his shoulder. Yoosung hasn’t talked about Rika in months. You aren’t sure where his mind is right now, and frankly it always scares you when you can’t figure it out. You thought you knew him best, but sometimes you aren’t sure who he is when he gets like this.

“I just hope so. Seeing the clouds, they remind me of when Rika always talked about V. How he was her Sun, and how he made everything brighter for her.” Yoosung wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you closer to him. He closed his eyes and hid his face in your hair.

“Yoosung, Rika was an angel once. She’ll return to you as an angel again. Just believe okay? Now, let’s finish this picnic so we can take that walk you promised!” You giggled and played with his hair. You were happy to bring Yoosung out of his thoughts. You never liked when they turned a little dark. You’re just glad you could be here for him when he needs it.

“You’re the angel I need.” Yoosung kissed your cheek gently before hiding his face again. He held you close to him. You could feel the heat radiating from his skin and it just made you smile. He could be so romantic sometimes without knowing it, and you loved every second.


End file.
